Magic School
Magic School is an institution of magic created by the Council of Elders thousands of years ago, after untrained magic destroyed Atlantis. Book of Shadows :The Elders established Magic School as a training ground for young magic users. Set apart in a separate realm, hidden portals all over the Earth allowed access to the school for those who have permission to enter. The school was set up as a safe environment for learning and protective wards were created to keep the students safe from death during their studies. Those wards were breached when the Charmed Ones went into hiding, allowing Magic School to fall under demon dominion until it could be reclaimed.The Sourcebook History Foundation Thousands of years ago, Atlantis was destroyed by witches whose magic was untrained, which was also the reason for many other catastrophes. These prompted the Elders to create Magic School in order to prevent such destruction to occur again by training them to use magic properly. They shielded and cloaked the school and its grounds, and they even made it impossible for its inhabitants to die there in order to protect the vulnerable students from demons and warlocks. However, the only Elder willing to run the school was Gideon, one of the most powerful of them, who proceeded to become the Head of Magic School for thousands of years.As seen in "Desperate Housewitches" 20th Century In 1904, the wizard Rathmere was kidnapped by the Spider demon, who planned on feeding on him and his magic. However, Magic School somehow came in possession of Rathmere's wand and left it on display in the library and was used to locate Rathmere but didn't work because he was already dead. They also dedicated a page in a textbook to him so students could read and study about him. It is also likely that a few of Rathmere's five-hundred spells and potions were studied in Magic School.As seen in "Spin City" In 1984, Magic School had two advanced students; the Mullen brothers. They used the school's magic to create a book called "Crossed, Double-Crossed" in which a whole new world is created inside. While living in the book, the brothers motivated the inhabitants on one goal: to find a Burmese falcon statue. The older brother, Dan Mullen, was killed in the book after he found and hid the falcon, which killed him permanently. His body was then expelled from the book and he was found dead in the school library. Because Eddie Mullen was nowhere to be found at that time, he became the murderer in everyone's eyes.As seen in "Charmed Noir" 2003 to 2004 By 2003, Magic School had acquired many professors, including Mrs. Winterbourne, Mr. Feeney and Miss Donovan. Gideon was also still the Headmaster and continued to protect and run the school. During that year, some of the students began to make pranks by using their magic, such as transforming the North Dorm into a gingerbread house and setting the rats loose from the Pied Piper. However, one student, the Telepath Zachary, used his power to tap into the powers of Herman, a Conjurer. Using Herman's power, Zachary summoned the Headless Horseman from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. The Horseman targeted what his Conjuror considered evil, which, as well as thieves, included teachers. One by one, the Horseman decapitated the teachers, who didn't die because of the enchantment on the school. Fortunately, the Charmed Ones arrived and vanquished him before the school could be closed down. They were beheaded when they cast the spell to vanquish the Horseman but then were reattached when he was vanquished. Zachary soon left to spend more time with his family. After this, the school was visited frequently by the Halliwell sisters. Evil taking over and Reclaiming by the Charmed Ones With the revival of the demon Zankou, the school later becomes deserted by its students and teaching staff due to the destruction of the protection shield against evil. The spell that prevented death was broken as well. This leads to demons taking over the school to use as their base of operations. During their stay there, several calculating demons resurrect the original Source of All Evil. Fortunately, soon after his revival, the Source is vanquished once again by the Charmed Ones. When Billie Jenkins and Christy Jenkins betray the Charmed Ones, Magic School becomes their base of operations, alongside their assistant Dumain, who is working on behalf of the Triad. The Charmed Ones' final battle takes place here with them vanquishing the Triad forever, Piper vanquishing Dumain and Billie killing Christy. After the events of the Ultimate Battle, the sisters reclaim Magic School for the side of good where Leo continues to teach the next generation. The school is the setting of Phoebe and Coop's wedding, presided over by an Angel of Destiny.As seen in "Forever Charmed" Attacked by the Source When the first witch, Neena, planned to reunite with her long lost lover, she resurrected the Source of All Evil to gain more power. Turned into a golem, the Source wasted no time to attack the Charmed Ones. With very little time, the Charmed Ones decided to create a vanquishing spell which channels the power of all white magic practitioners, including fairies, unicorns and fellow witch Billie Jenkins. When the Source attacks the Magic School, the sisters throw him a potion, Piper stabs him with Excalibur and then recite a more powerful version of the Power of Three Spell, thus destroying the Source once and for all. The witch Neena recites a spell that calls upon the vanquished essence and shares it with her and the demons of the underworld, turning them more powerful.As seen in "Unnatural Resources" With this army she invades and conquers The Heavens.As seen in "The All or Nothing" Hiding from Prue A year after Prue Halliwell claimed the magic of The All, she merged with the demon Heremus and became a threat to the world. After a near-death confrontation with her, Phoebe was sent to Magic School, along with Victor and their children for their safety. One night, Phoebe had a premonition of Prue choking her husband and grabbed a book from the library to transfer herself to his location.As seen in "Tribunal and Tribulations" School Description Magic School is a place where young or novice good witches and other supernatural beings learn to improve their magical craft and study their history. There are classes for students in telekinesis, spell casting, potion making, astral projection, medieval weaponry and also basic classes like literature. The school also has a nursery for young children. It is magically protected so that no evil can enter in order to protect the often vulnerable students. On one occasion, the Headless Horseman was magically created and began to decapitate faculty members. Fortunately, the school is also magically protected so that no one can be hurt or killed while on premises (except for demons and other evil beings), and the Horseman's effects are soon returned to normal.As seen in "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell" Magic School was originally run by Gideon but after it was revealed that he sought to kill one of the Charmed Ones' child (Wyatt), Wyatt's father, Leo, killed Gideon, thus leaving the school to close. However, Paige Matthews was able to stand up for the necessity of the school, and reluctantly took over as headmistress. After almost a year of being headmistress, Paige sought a life away from magic, and after recently becoming a mortal again, Leo gladly took over for her. It is also insulated against temporal changes i.e. people in place at Magic School would not be affected by any shifts to the current timeline in the outside world.As seen in "The Bare Witch Project" Magic School is a magical structure of unknown size and shape. The main hall is said to be endless and connects the different sections of the school. Aside from classrooms, the nursery and student living, there are also dungeons. At one point, Phoebe Halliwell has also been in a cave where she went on a vision quest with a Shaman student named Enola.As seen in "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell" The library of Magic School is home to hundreds, if not thousands, of books containing all kinds of magical subjects. The library is overseen by Miss Donovan. It library also contains various books from the mortal world, including Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings. The former Literature Professor, Mr. Monkeyshines, once tried to ban many of these books for a number of ungrounded reasons.As seen in "Charmed Noir" Location The school resides in a different realm and has hidden portals all over the earth that allow access to those who have permission to enter. The school is protected by magic, making it impossible for evil beings to enter and protecting those inside from death. When a witch concentrates, he or she will be able to see the real Magic School; a floating fortress of walls, gates and pagoda towers and roofs.As shown in "No Rest for the Wicca" Other Institutions Currently, Magic School is one of three magical institutions known, the others being Newcastle College of the Magical Arts and the Knox Academy. Portals In No Rest for the Wicca, we learn that the school is set apart in a different realm and has hidden portals all over the earth that allow access to those who have permission to enter. If a witch concentrates themselves, they can see the real Magic School; a floating fortress of walls, gates and pagoda towers and roofs. List of Portals to Magic School: * A deserted cottage * A deserted building * A portal in Nepal * A portal in the Halliwell Manor * The Golden Gate Bridge - possibly Students Faculty Headmasters *'Gideon:' One of the most powerful Elders, was made Headmaster of the school, and he served as Head for years, employing teachers such as Mrs. Winterbourne for the nursery, Mr. Feeney for Telekinesis classes, and Sigmund as his assistant. After Gideon's corruption and, later, death at the hands of Leo, the school was to be closed, as there was no one willing to fight this decision of the Elders. *'Paige Matthews:' Eventually changing the Elders' decision about Magic School's closure, she was unwillingly made Headmistress. After finding the line of work stressful, during which she hired Drake dè Mon as Literature Professor and made Miss Donovan his teaching assistant, she resigned and Leo took her place. *'Leo Wyatt:' As the new Headmaster, he was highly popular, and even taught Advanced Combat classes, but later left after assuming a new identity, leaving the school defenseless. Demons later managed to break into the school once Zankou had broken through the defensive shields, and all of the students and teachers fled. Over a year later, the Charmed Ones reclaimed the school and Leo returned to teaching, while his eldest grandson, Matthew Halliwell, was at school. Other staff *'Mrs. Winterbourne:' Nursery Teacher *'Sigmund:' Gideon's Assistant and Advanced Magic Professor *'Drake dè Mon:' Former Literature Professor *'Miss Donovan:' Librarian and Literature Assistant *'Mr. Monkeyshines:' Former Literature Professor *'Lawrence:' Corporealization Professor *'Mr. Feeney:' Telekinesis Professor *'Bailey:' Librarian Known Classes *''History of Magic'' *''Corporealization'' *''Literature'' (Taught by Mr. Monkeyshines, Drake dè Mon) *''Levitation'' *''Controlling and using powers:'' Leo Wyatt was shown teaching young children, letting his grandson orb a book from a table to himself. It can be presumed that this was a class that teaches how to control powers and effectively use them. Advanced Courses *''Advanced Combat'' *''Advanced Magic'' *''Advanced Astral Projection'' *''Advanced Orbing'' *''Advanced Potion Making'' *''Advanced Spell Casting'' *''Advanced Medieval Weaponry'' *''Advanced Telekinesis'' (Taught by Mr. Feeney) *''Advanced Magical Compositions'' (Taught by Drake dè Mon) Notes and Trivia * In the book "Leo Rising", it is interesting to note that one of the classes in Magic School, "Modern Magic", is based around Warren Witches, which means that the Charmed Ones and their family history is studied in Magic School. * It is believed that Magic School is located somewhere around the Golden Gate Bridge (be it on another plane, dimension or hidden from the human eye) because the bridge is visible through the windows in some episodes. During "Once in a Blue Moon", the sisters look through the windows, to the bridge. * Magic School's main room has changed in size and structure over the course of the series. * Magic School has certain similarties to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy from the Harry Potter series. It is believed Magic School was created by the writers due to the success of the Harry Potter series. * Though it was stated no one could die in Magic School, Gideon was able to kill Sigmund with Molecular Dispersion. * Magic School has satellite television according to Paige. * In the series, there was no mention of "portals". Whitelighters orbed in from anywhere and witches used Teleportation Potions or spells. References Category:Magical locations Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Charmed terms